Justice Academey
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: "Welcome to Justice Academy, boarding school to all up and coming young superheros." No way, BC did not just send her here. No. Not there. No. Boarding School AU. OCs
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, I know, I should work on like everything else, but my app, with everything on it, was deleted and I have nothing now. So I'll try and pick up on places I've left off. And a P.S., I may be taking OCs for this, so if you have any ideas, pm me or leave a review. Also the charcaters are all going to be roughly the same age as in the show with non YJ chars as close to the apporiate age as I can.**

**And now for my young Justice rant. YES ROY AND JASON. ARSENAL AND RED HOOD THEY EXIST IN YJ YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

"Get your bags packed Les," Diahn told her charge. The black haired teen looked up at her surrogate mother with an eyebrow raised. "Oliver and I decided that you and Seth are going to Justice Acacadmy.

Leslie stared at her blankly, brain running too slowly this morning to process what she had just been told. "Let me get a soda and I'll get back to you with my more than likey aghast response, BC," she replied, walking into the kitchen and pulling a Coke out of the fridge and opening it, chugging down half of it and waiting for it to kick in. It only took three seconds for the caffine to kick in and her mind to function correctly. "What?! What the Hell BC! You're sending me and Seth to that place?"

"You and Seth need to work with other young heros, besides Roy and Mia, who I should mention, are currently there now," Diahn countered. "You leave at eight tonight. Get your bags packed. Weapons and uniform included. You can take Neav as well."

Leslie grumbled curses in Norse before walking back into her room.


	2. Face To The Floor

******I'm back, for chapter 2. And the people you don't reconginze in this belong to me. And bare with me I've never been a new student except in kindergarden like 11 years ago. Also at the end of every chapter I will put the name and alisis of all the new charecters introduced.**

BTW see if you know what I based the school off of.

* * *

Seth looked over at his twin as they walked towards the large school. It loomed over them, a large mansion with light brown bricks, moss growing over it. "Do we have to go here?" They questioned, looking at Oliver and Diahn.

"Don't worry you two, you can Zeta back when we need you," Diahn reassured them. The twins sighed walking towards the front doors waving goodbye to their surrogate parents. Seth sighed, pushing the door open while Leslie hauled her and his bags in. They both had their uniforms on; Leslie in a white sports bra with a silver P.W. on the left brest and a pair of white and silver men's bastball shorts. Where a mask would usually be was black paint designed like fur with silver coming off the edges and her black hair was cut short. Seth had black Kevlar armor on with a red B.L. on the front, a pair of black and red althletic shorts and a blood red mask with black lenses.

Mia saw the two and ran over to them, hugging them both, "Hey Les, Seth. It's been so long. BC and Oille finally send you two here?"

Leslie nodded, "Yep. Hey Mia." She hugged the blond back, one of her bags sliding from her arm.

"Oh let me help you with those," Mia told her, taking a few of her bags from her. Leslie smiled gratefully. "Roy's been waiting for you to get here for hours. I think he fell asleep before dinner he was so excited. Connor's in Europe at the moment and Artemis is with her team somewhere. I'll show you to your rooms. They already told me who you two would be rooming with. Follow me."

She took off down a hallway, the twins behind her, trying not to run into anyone. "Seth, you'll love you're roommates. His name's Derek Drake, Demon Wolf. A lot like Leslie here. Looks a lot like you two too. Oh and he has the same birthday. The other is Wally West, Kid Flash. It takes a while to get use to him."

They nodded as Mia gestured towards a cherry wood door with two posters on it, one with a black D.W. on it and a yellow and red Flash symbol on it. "This is yours Seth. They should more than likely be in there." Mia knocked on the door for her surroagte brother before ushering Leslie down the hall, leaving Seth alone in the hall with his bags.

The door opened seconds later, revealing a ginger haired male, around Seth's age, in a pair of red Flash boxers and a canary yellow wife beater. "Who is it West?" He heard a deep voice ask.

"New roommate huh?" The ginger, Wally West, asked Seth, taking a few begs from him without an answer.

"Yeah, Blood Lycan, Seth Parks," he introduced, walking in and dropping the remaining bags on the empty bed Wally had put his bags on. "Green Arrow's surrogate son."

Derek, a black haired male also around Seth's age, with dark tanned skin, like Seth, and spikey black hair with a red streak hanging over a pair of goggles, snorted, "Gods, he's getting to be like Bat's, adopting as many kids as he can. He's like up to fifty at this rate, GA's not that far behind."

"At least Bat's only got one bio kid, and that's from a rape," Wally defended.

Derek laughed, "The good little devil child. Like the second Rob. I taught them well."

"Well one of GA's kids is from a rape," Seth defended his surrogate father, pulling out some of his clothes and putting them in a dresser next to his bed. He peeled off his mask, putting it on top of it before facing his roommates. Derek froze for a milisecond, though only Wally noticed it since it was slowed down to his speedster senses.

They both nodded as Seth started to pull out his weapons. "So, who's your biological parents?" Derek questioned.

"My mom's name was Linda Parks. I never knew my father," Seth replied. "She gave me and Les up when we were six. Use to say we where the product of a rape." Derek and Wallly exchanged glances quickly.

"Woah dude, little too much info," Derek told him. Seth stared at the Native American again, noticing the scars and tattoos. He tore his eyes away and shoved his bags under the bed. He finally inspected the room. It was black and red, with posters and pictures plastered to the walls. Two dressers were pushed to the wall with the door, Wally and Derek's beds nearly pushed together except for a small tin trash can that was filled to the brim with something he decided as paper. Wally's bed looked relivtively unslept it, the Flash sheets nice and flat. Derek's was another matter, the wolf blanket, which in all honesty looked like Seth's own, was a tangled heap, uneven on the bed, revealing the Demon Wolf sheets underneath. He didn't even know that they made sheets for anti-heros.

He noticed that Wally avoided sitting on his bed but instead a canary yellow desk chair. There was only one desk, which held a laptop and a stack of books.

Seth shrugged off his kevlar armor, stashing it next to his dresser before pulling his blanket out and letting it fall onto his bed. "Well, night," he told the two of them as he crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mia hauled Leslie down to the oppisite wing, not letting the remaining Parks twin catch her breath. It was not long before they were standing in front of a large wooden door. It was bare but Leslie could hear someone moving inside. "Have fun with your roommate. Another one will probably be coming soon, so you know. And have fun." She handed Leslie her bags, knocking the door before she disappeared. There was no answer so Leslie let herself in. The room was bare except for one bed on the left side. Leslie tossed her bags at the end of the bunkbeds, pulled out a blanket that she threw on the top bunk. Leslie quickly shoved her stuff into the dresser, wiping the makeup off her face at the same time. Finally she climbed into bed with her MP3 player blaring.

* * *

**Charaters: Mia Darden/Speedy II (totally mispelled that), Derek Drake/Demon Wolf, Wally West/Kid Flash.**


End file.
